Robin (Spitz) Swallows (The Spy Who Shagged Me)
Robin (Spitz) Swallows played by the actress, Gia Carides, is an employee of Dr. Evil (Mike Meyers) in the 1999 film, "Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me". Robin is an assassin/henchwoman who encounters Austin Powers (Mike Meyers) in his apartment during a dance party. Robin is wearing a 60's go go type dress with a black and white alternating pattern. She has white heels that match her white hoop earrings. She has a reddish brown hair that she wears in a bob just above her neck. In a deleted scene, Powers and Robin greet each other with a friendly shake. This lasts an uncomfortable amount of time as he shakes over and over again, while watching her breasts bounce up and down. The camera stares at her bouncing boobs and then Powers slowly makes his way up to her face. She asks if he is done, and he says not quite. He continues to look back down at her boobs and you can see that he is somehow pleasuring himself at least in his mind. Back at her face, she rolls her eyes as he continues to enjoy himself. Robin begins to dance with Powers. However, Felicity Shagwell (Heather Graham) has been spying on Powers with her binoculars from the balcony and makes her way down to him. Powers discards Robin on the dance floor and begins dancing with Felicity. Felicity tells him that he better play it cool and that Robin works for Dr. Evil. Felicity then walks away. Robin cuts back in on Powers, and Felicity motions up to her 4 asian karate girlfriends to come down. They make their way over to Robin and run interference so that she can't get to Powers. Felicity continues to dance with Powers and tells him that Robin works for Dr. Evil and to be careful. She then leaves him on the dance floor to continue dancing with the persistent Robin. Powers asks her if she knows "Mr. Evil", and she replies, that she doesn't know anyone called "Dr. Evil". This kind of gives her away. Robin is put through the ringer, and keeps surviving. First, a dagger intended for Powers is thrown by a fellow assassin and hits her in the back. Powers saw the reflection of the assassin in Robin's eyes, and moved her in position to be hit instead of him. He then tosses her to the dance floor. Then the same assassin pulls out an MP40 machine gun and begins firing. Powers picks Robin back up and uses her as a shield for the bullets. Multiple bullets hit her in the back, and Powers once again discards her back to the floor. The assassin then pulls out a rocket launcher. Powers once again uses Robin as the go between, and the two of them are hit and thrown out the window and begin falling face forward from the high building. By this time, Robin's face is badly burned, and her hair including eyebrows have been singed. Powers slowly positions Robin in front of him, and when they land on the pavement, he uses her body as his fall. As Powers gets into Felicity's car to get away, we can see Robin's body still moving. However, we learn from Dr. Evil later, that two of his assassins are dead, which indicates that Robin died from her injuries. Austin keeps Robin in the trunk, to be used as an emergency bullet shield. She is still alive and responding to bullets hitting her (painful moan and grimace of pain). And Robin, previously reacted violently, here apparently already resigned to his fate. When Powers tells her to get in the trunk, she just nods, exhausted. Whether Austin used the girl for any purpose other than the shield, remains behind the scenes. Perhaps she died in the trunk, unable to withstand another execution and without any medical assistance. Trivia * Gia Carides appeared as Julie Ames, the mistress in the 1995 film, "Bad Company". * Gia Carides appeared as the evil high priestess Vesper in the 1995 film, "The Adventures of Captain Zoom in Outer Space". * Robin's character is based on the James Bond villainess Fiona Volpe, played by Luciana Paluzzi, from the 1965 film, "Thunderball". Gallery Screenshot_43260.jpg Gia Carides shake.gif Screenshot_43261.jpg Screenshot_43262.jpg Screenshot_43263.jpg Screenshot_43264.jpg Gia Carides shake3.gif Screenshot_43265.jpg Screenshot_43266.jpg Gia Carides shake2.gif Screenshot_43268.jpg Screenshot_43269.jpg Screenshot_43270.jpg Screenshot_43271.jpg Screenshot_43272.jpg Screenshot_43273.jpg Screenshot_43274.jpg Screenshot_43275.jpg Screenshot_43276.jpg Screenshot_43259.jpg Screenshot_43277.jpg Screenshot_43278.jpg Screenshot_43279.jpg Screenshot_43280.jpg Screenshot_43281.jpg Screenshot_43282.jpg Screenshot_43283.jpg Screenshot_43284.jpg Screenshot_43285.jpg Screenshot_43286.jpg Screenshot_43287.jpg Screenshot_43288.jpg Screenshot_43289.jpg Screenshot_43290.jpg Screenshot_43291.jpg Screenshot_43292.jpg Screenshot_43293.jpg Screenshot_43294.jpg Gia Carides shield.gif Category:1990s Category:Assassin Category:Brunette Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Spy Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Low Cut Top Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Overkilled Category:Femme Fatale Category:Failed Seduction Category:Demise: The Works Category:Fate: Deceased